This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To test feasibility and efficacy, and assess possible side effects, of stem cell based therapies in pre-translational studies with nonhuman primates. PROGRESS: This service began in July 2007, with the launch of the new UW-Madison Stem Cell & Regenerative Medicine Center. Projects to develop cell replacement therapies may require researchers to study primate cells in vitro or implant stem cells into nonhuman primates to test efficacy and assess possible side effects before proceeding to human trials. In this context, expertise, laboratory facilities and animals are made available through the Nonhuman Primate Services core at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center. Specific services include the provision of appropriate monkeys and primate tissue for projects, specialized animal husbandry, assistance with procedures such as surgeries and clinical assessments of monkeys, appropriate terminal procedures and preparation of tissues for analysis, and provision of specialized instruments. PUBLICATIONS: None.